Bodyguard
by hadleygirl
Summary: Harvey is receiving threats from an old case and Jessica takes steps to protect her best asset. The fireworks fly when the bodyguard shows up. Storyline is set this season, in between Donna's dismissal and the death of Mike's grandma.
1. Chapter 1

Harvey Specter slid the sharp edge of the letter opener neatly against the courier envelope. Usually Donna screened his mail but in her absence, he didn't trust the temp so now, he did it himself. And as the letter's contents exploded ink all over the front of his shirt and expensive suit, he was kind of glad he did!

He pushed back quickly from the desk, grabbing his pocket square to begin the futile attempt of cleaning up. It was at this precise moment that Mike Ross, his associate, chose to make an entrance. Before he could stop himself, Mike blurted out, "Harvey! What the hell?" He dropped the briefs on the nearby sofa and grabbed a handful of tissues to offer assistance.

"It's nothing, Mike," Harvey attempted, "a little accident with an ink pen."

Mike froze in his clean-up attempt to give Harvey a look, "An ink pen accident." The disbelief dripped from the statement. "That's the best you've got."

On a heavy sigh, he cautioned, "It's nothing, Mike. Leave it alone." And he swatted the younger man's hands out of the way.

"You got clean clothes here somewhere?" Mike changed the subject.

"Yeah," was short answer. Harvey cast a despondent look down his front and then back at Mike, "Guess I need them."

Mike nodded and watched as Harvey stomped out of the office, stopping at a closet behind Donna's vacant desk. Grabbing the change of clothes, he went to the men's room to clean up. As soon as the coast was clear, Mike made a bee-line to Jessica Pearson's office to fill her in, the suspect envelope secured in his hand.

* * *

The next morning Harvey was summoned to Jessica's office. Sauntering in, he gave her his best closer's smile. "You called?"

"Yes, Harvey," she began in that smooth tone of voice that belied her true inner feelings, "would you like to explain this?" And she held up the envelope, now secured in a clear evidence bag.

Harvey bristled, "I would not. And where did you…" He stopped in mid-sentence, answering the question himself, "Mike."

"Yes, Mike," Jessica stood fluidly, "and thank goodness he told me or else I wouldn't have known that this is the third envelope like this you've received here at the office."

Instantly wary, Harvey answered, "How'd do you know that?"

"Because of me," the man that entered Jessica's office could only be described as a behemoth. Although the suit was nicely tailored, it did nothing to disguise the shear brute strength emanating from the man. He continued, "I'm Rodney Morgan, a friend and former client of Jessica's."

Quirking an eyebrow at his boss and mentor, he asked the silent question.

"I asked Rodney to look into it," she answered.

"It's nothing," Harvey finally responded, "I worked as a prosecutor for the District Attorney. This is not the first time I've received a death threat."

Rodney smiled, "You're right, it's not. But it's the first time that it's ever been credible." But before Harvey could interject, Rodney continued. "And, it's the first time you ever received those threats at home, too."

Jessica turned her head sharply in Harvey's direction. At the same time, Harvey straightened even taller, knowing he had a full-scale battle on his hands. Seeing his body language, Jessica responded, "So, it's true."

"Yeah. But, how'd you know?"

Rodney smiled, "Jessica only hires the best, Mr. Specter. Would you expect any less?"

Harvey shook his head, no.

"That settles it, then. You're getting a bodyguard until this is resolved," Jessica's tone brokered no argument.

"I can take care of myself," Harvey argued anyway.

"I have no doubt that you can, Mr. Specter," Rodney countered, "when you see the threat coming. A bodyguard helps with what you can't see."

But before Harvey or Jessica could say anything else, Mike escorted another person into the office – a smartly dressed female who quickly crossed to Rodney's side.

"Here you go," Mike pointed out, a chipper but mischievous tone in his voice.

Harvey glared, "Stick around, Mike."

She spoke apologetically, "Sorry I'm late, Rodney."

Rodney grinned, "It's alright. It was short notice." The security expert turned back to the other two attorneys. "Allow me to introduce Jessica Pearson and Harvey Specter. This," he pointed back to the woman, "is Dailey Howard, Harvey's bodyguard."

"You're kidding, right?" The sarcasm so thick from Specter you could cut it with a knife.

"Actually, no, he's not," Dailey spoke directly to her charge.

"I'm not having a woman protect me," Harvey challenged back.

Rodney and Jessica both started to make their arguments, but Dailey stopped them both.

"Look, I understand completely," Dailey reasoned, "it's hard to believe that I could protect you better than you could protect yourself."

"Finally," Harvey looked to the skies, "a voice of reason."

"So, let me prove it to you."

Harvey's glare narrowed, "I'm listening."

"Your file says you're a man who likes the occasional game of chance; a betting man as it were." He nodded and Dailey continued, "So meet me in the gym downstairs in an hour. And, if I can't put your butt on the mat twice in fifteen minutes, Rodney will find you another bodyguard, more suitable for your needs and expectations."

"Me? On the mat, twice, in a fifteen minute period?" He sized up his opponent. She was probably close to Harvey's own age. The suit was tailored and expensive, not unlike Jessica's own tastes. And, it did nothing to disguise how physically fit she truly was. The brunette wore her hair short, almost boyish. But, it was the eyes that struck you. They were hazel or maybe, closer to aquamarine, but they were captivating. She had been watching him, waiting patiently for his answer. He grinned, "You're on."

"We'll need a disinterested third party to keep it honest," Jessica smiled. Looking at the young protégé of Harvey's, "and Mike should do nicely."

"Me?" The younger man finally spoke.

"Why not? You brought this to everyone's attention. You might as well continue to be involved," Harvey all but growled. He smiled at the woman bodyguard, "The gym in one hour, Ms. Howard. See you then." And he left the office with the same swagger he had when he entered.


	2. Chapter 2

Dailey was already in the ring. She wore a tight, fitted yoga top and low slung yoga pants that left no doubt as to how physically fit she truly was. Mike came in first, standing at the edge of the mat, waiting to be acknowledged. He didn't have to wait long.

"So, Mike, is it?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She grinned back, a dimple forming in her cheek, "Dailey will do fine, thank you."

"You really think you can beat him?" Mike asked, the incredulity tingeing the question.

She shrugged, "Guess we'll find out shortly." And she stopped the conversation as Harvey entered the gym. Dailey picked up the tape from the corner and began wrapping her knuckles, waiting for her adversary to join her.

Harvey gave Mike a disapproving look, "This you're on time for?"

Mike grinned, "I have to report back to Jessica." He gave in explanation.

Harvey pulled himself into the ring, dropping his bag at Dailey's feet. She looked up at the taller man, now dressed in a sleeveless t-shirt and long basketball shorts. "Glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it," Harvey responded. He looked at his fellow combatant, "What? No boxing gloves?"

She shook her head, "Don't need them."

Harvey's look was once again skeptical, "Well, then, how about head gear?"

Dailey smiled, "Mr. Specter, you're not going to lay a hand on me that I don't want or don't orchestrate."

"You think you're that good?"

"I don't so much know about good but," she paused for effect, "this isn't my first rodeo."

Harvey nudged the bag out with his foot, "Alright, then. Show me what you got."

She nodded, told Mike to start the timer and then slipped in her mouth piece. Harvey followed suit. She motioned him forward, giving him the opportunity to make the first move. Dailey knew he would be as aggressive in the ring as he was in the courtroom and she didn't have to wait long. He took a couple of practiced swings that the female dodged capably and then, the third time, she stepped into the jab, locking her foot with his, effectively tripping him. Letting his weight swing him around, it was easy to put him into a sitting position, his butt on the matt.

The look on both Harvey and Mike's faces was priceless. From below the ring she heard the younger man say, "That's one."

It earned him another glare from the older man as he pulled himself up.

"Not bad, Ms. Howard. You obviously knew that I would try to man-handle you," Harvey tried to explain.

Dailey just grinned, "Whatever you think, Mr. Specter."

"I think that's only once. You've got one more to go."

She nodded, waiting, again, for Harvey to make the first move. When he stood still, waiting, instead, for Dailey to react, she knew she had him. Without hesitation, she closed the gap between them quickly, putting her hands to her side and stepped up against Harvey's body. He quirked an eyebrow as she reached up on tiptoes and planted a kiss on the lips of her adversary.

Unprepared for this assault, Harvey put his hands on her hips to steady her. Only then did he realize his mistake as she grabbed one wrist with both hands and quickly stepped under and twisted, easily forcing him to his knees and then, into a sitting position by using the restraining grip taught most law enforcement officials.

"Time?" She said simply.

"Twelve minutes, twenty-five seconds," Mike responded.

Without letting go his hand, Dailey leaned in and whispered, "That makes you all mine, Mr. Specter. I'll see you back upstairs in your office by 3:30pm. Don't be late." And she released him and quickly made her way from the ring.

Mike leaned on the mat looking at his now bewildered boss, "That was impressive."

"Mike." Was the one-word instruction.

"Got it. Everything there is to know about Dailey Howard. In your office in one hour." Mike answered back, the grin ear-to-ear. This was going to be as good as Harvey's court battles.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike all but bounced into Harvey's office, a file in his hands that he quickly passed to his boss. Glancing down at the several sheets and internet articles that filled the folder, he waited for the summary.

"Dailey Howard graduated with honors from her high school in Metairie, Louisiana. She then went on to graduate, also with honors, from Tulane University in New Orleans with a double major in Economics and History in only three years. She wasn't even 21 at that point so, not knowing what to do, she decided to join the Army. After basic training, she was recruited by Army CID and served as both an MP and a criminalist. After a six year hitch, she was recruited by the U.S. government and joined the Secret Service. She served in the detail for Bush 43 daughter, Barbara, until he left office. When Barbara chose one of the other agents to be her permanent escort, it left Dailey free to return to duty in some other capacity. It was during this time she was recruited by Morgan's firm and she accepted the position. She's one of only two females in his company and she's been rumored to have been the bodyguard for several very high profile performers here in New York." Mike finished, taking a deep breath.

From the doorway, a female voice added, "You missed the part where I was actually asked to lead the protection team for the current Vice President's wife but turned it down."

Both men looked up as Dailey strolled into the office nonchalantly, coming to a leaning position on the nearby table.

Harvey, still smarting from his embarrassment in the ring, smarted off, "What? You weren't good enough to go with Babs when she left the White House?"

"For your information," Dailey's words dropped like ice cubes in a glass, "I was asked to be a part of Barbara's detail when one of her original agents decided to start a family and got pregnant. The woman that she took with her into the private sector was an operative who had been with the President's daughter from his first days in service to our country. But," and she neatly slid her phone from her pocket and pitched it to Harvey, "if you need a reference, Barbara is number six on my speed dial. However, I'd warn you not to be too disparaging of me. You see," and Dailey smiled evilly, "I'm a favorite at Bush family softball games. DH is more than just my initials. It's my nickname with the clan."

"As in 'designated hitter?'" Mike asked.

Once again, Harvey had been pinned to the mat by the bodyguard – this time, verbally. And, Dailey knew it. She tried to give the attorney a graceful out by turning to the younger man, "Mike, why don't you give us the room?"

Finding his voice again, Harvey stopped his protégé, "Anything you need to say to me, you can say to Mike." He turned to the younger guy, "Stay where you are."

"Fine," she responded, "Mike, I need you to make sure from this point forward, any correspondence addressed to Mr. Specter, whether it be regular mail or courier envelope, be brought to me first for review. Better include anything addressed to you, too."

"Much of what I deal with is extremely confidential and highly sensitive," Harvey spoke condescendingly. "I don't know that I'm comfortable with you handling my papers."

Dailey was getting tired of the grandstanding. "Well, Mr. Specter, that's too damn bad. Because, you see, the next time you open an envelope you might not be so lucky as to just be covered in ink. The next time it might be acid or even some kind of white powder. And, before you know it, it's in the air vents and it's not just you in danger. It's the whole firm or the whole building, for that fact."

Standing from his desk, the attorney said, "I think you might have been right." He looked at his associate, "Mike, give us the room."

It was the bodyguard's turn to halt the associate, "Not so fast. I also have a list of case files that I need to review."

It was Harvey's turn to interrupt, "My case files from here?"

Howard nodded, "Yes. Based on the letters you've received both here and your home, Rodney and I have pieced together a preliminary profile. Using that information, we made a list of your former cases. He has everything from your time at the District Attorney's office and I get your work here at Pearson Hardman."

"And you want to work on them in here?" Harvey's tone was imperious.

But Dailey was nonplussed as she responded, "Of course. I get to keep an eye on you and if I have questions, you're right here to answer them."

Piercing his lips in frustration, he shook his head as he shot back tersely, "Send the list to Mike."

"I already did," Dailey smiled.

Mike had to admit, he was having fun. It was very rare that anyone bested the great Harvey Specter. Jessica Pearson and Donna were the only other women he'd ever seen get the better of his boss. He was finding a new level of respect for the bodyguard.

"Anything else?" Mike asked the grin evident in his voice.

"No," Harvey burst his bubble, "you're done. Go."

"I was talking to her," he mouthed back.

Harvey gave the younger man a warning look as Howard answered, "No, you're done. I think you should probably go."

And he smiled broadly and left the room.

Harvey wheeled on the agent, tossing her phone back as he did, "You need to remember that this is my office. My workplace. My associate. Here, I'm in charge."

She caught it with little effort as she responded, "And you need to remember, that I don't give a shit." Dailey drew herself up to her full five foot six inch height, "My job is to protect you and I will use whatever and whomever I need to accomplish that task. Got a problem with it? Go see your boss." And she turned on her heel and dropped herself into the chair behind the table.

Harvey gave her a withering glance and then stormed from his office, headed towards his boss.

When he burst through Jessica's open door, his temper had only escalated.

"Why her?" Harvey blurted out, unceremoniously.

Jessica looked up from her desk; unphased by the biting tone and responded reasonably, "Because Rodney and I figured it was easier to explain why you had a relatively attractive woman accompanying you suddenly as opposed to a big burly guy. But, if I misjudged your tastes…" She trailed off.

With his hands shoved into his pants pockets, he interrupted, "You know what I mean, Jessica."

"Because, Harvey, she is one of the best." The elegant woman stood from her desk, "By now, you've researched her background and, I can assure you, what Mike found out is only the tip of the iceberg. Rodney could tell you much, much more."

"And you represented this Rodney's firm?" Harvey queried.

"I did. A suit against one of his employee's. Rodney brought it himself on behalf of one of his clients. The bodyguard put the client in jeopardy and Rodney didn't like it."

"You won?"

"Did you really need to ask?"

Harvey smirked at the response as Jessica added, "But that's not all. Remember when I told you I'd had Mike investigated?"

The attorney was immediately on his guard as Jessica explained, "It was Rodney's company who handled it. He's a former F.B.I. agent with a long list of contacts. But, in fact, Dailey was the one assigned to check out Ross. So, it made additional sense that she be the one to protect you as she already knows one of your darkest, dirtiest little secrets."

And, Harvey knew, he had nowhere else to go – no other argument to pursue. He glanced over his shoulder, back towards his office where the little dictator had taken up residence. Jessica watched him fight his internal battle of wills. This was no small feat for a man like Harvey Specter. He hated to appear weak or less than manly. And, to imply he couldn't take care of himself was a huge blow to his sizable ego. But Jessica knew he would accept her decision.

She knew when he had surrendered but Jessica hoped to add a little healing salve to the pain, "Besides, Harvey, I can't afford to lose you. You're too valuable to the firm. And, you're too valuable to me."

He smiled sheepishly, "I always knew you had a soft spot for me, Jessica."

She snorted, "Soft spot, no. Pain, yes."

Harvey smiled as Jessica continued, "And, don't forget the clients cocktail party tonight. Make sure Ross wears a suit he hasn't slept in."

He nodded and left Jessica's office without further discussion of the issue at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey surveyed the room from the bar. He recognized most of the usual suspects. He had already seen many of his own clients, insulted Louis, and chastised Mike for not being on time. So far, it had been a typical social/work outing. Or, it had been until he had spotted the red-head. Geezus was she beautiful. Well, he supposed she was. He had yet to see her face but the shape, the dress, and that hair, it was enough.

Harvey walked the room. It seemed she was always just out of his view…out of his grasp. He had watched her rebuff Louis. His body language told everything – the swagger, the false bravado as he approached her and, then, the false humility as he slinked away from her. Specter laughed.

"That's a nice sound to hear, Harvey," Jessica stepped beside him.

Harvey took a drink from his glass before answering, "Nice to see Louis still has no pickup skills."

"Who's he accosting?" She wanted to know.

Harvey couldn't tell her a name and the red-head had dematerialized again. "Does it matter?"

It was Jessica's turn to laugh, "No." Taking a drink from her own glass, she then continued, "And where's your bodyguard tonight, Harvey?"

He was instantly on edge, "I gave her the night off."

"You did what?" The large black man he had met earlier today, Rodney Morgan, all but roared in his ear.

"Relax," Harvey said unconcerned. "These are all people I know. I find it hard to believe anyone here would want me dead."

"Are you kidding?" Jessica said, "There are times I want you dead and you work for me."

"Jessica," he began only to be cutoff.

"You don't get it. I didn't hire Rodney's firm for fun. This is a serious threat."

"Leave it, Jessica." It was Morgan's turn, "Some people don't have the good sense to understand what's in their own best interest. You can't force the protection on him if he doesn't want it."

"Yes, actually, I can. He works for me," the managing partner corrected.

Their voices were starting to carry so Harvey put an end to it, "Alright, Jessica, alright. First thing in the morning, I'll catch up with Miss Howard and follow her every order." And he toasted his boss and moved on.

Jessica started to follow when Rodney detained her, "Let him go, Jessica."

"He's not getting off that easily."

"Let him think he's got his freedom. There are two other undercover operatives here in addition to me. If anyone tries anything, we'll be able to abort it."

"But I'm not paying you or any of those others to be his personal bodyguard," she pointed out.

Rodney smiled, "I'd bet the entire retainer's fee you've paid me that Dailey Howard is in this building somewhere."

Jessica raised a well sculpted eyebrow, "You really believe that."

He answered on a laugh, "I know it."

Harvey had spotted her again, this time talking to none other than his associate, Mike Ross. From the body language, Mike was faring much better than Louis. The younger man smiled, and talked, engagingly, but, in the end, the red head walked away, leaving Ross in her wake.

"I think I'm in love," Harvey said under his breath. And, that fast, the mystery woman had once again faded into the ether sphere. So distracted in trying to spot her again, he didn't realize when the figure stepped up behind him. He startled slightly as hands caressed his shoulders.

"Looking for me?" The voice was sultry and rich.

Harvey chuckled, "I don't know. Do you, by any chance, have red hair?"

It was the figure's turn to chuckle, "I do." Harvey tried to turn around but she stopped him. "No, not here," she responded conspiratorially. "Meet me outside."

And, once again, she had disappeared. Specter looked over his shoulder and saw the door start to close so he quickly followed.

It was only now, suddenly alone in the deserted hallway, that Harvey began to think about the logistics of the situation. There really was a threat against him and by an unknown assailant. And, here he was, putting himself at risk unnecessarily. When he felt what was most likely a gun in his ribs, he knew he had screwed up royally.

He tried to brazen his way out of the situation, "You don't have to use force, Red. I'm all yours."

And the woman all but growled when she stepped into his line of vision, "You're mine, alright. Just not the way you think."

And, if Dailey hadn't been so angry, she might have enjoyed the look that crossed his face, "You? But, you're a brunette."

"Not tonight. Tonight, I'm a red-head."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? To teach you a lesson, jackass," she sighed, shoving her pistol back in her bag. "For all the good it did."

He hadn't realized it, but Harvey Specter had been holding his breath. And, now, he had to decide how much he really wanted to tell the armed and angry woman.

"And what's the lesson?"

"That you don't know what constitutes a threat and what doesn't."

"I'm supposed to believe that an attractive red-head is a threat?"

"You had no idea who I was. Whether or not I was here alone. All you knew was that you had to have me."

Harvey snorted, "Don't flatter yourself."

Dailey stepped up nose to nose with the arrogant attorney, "You've been watching me ever since you got here. You couldn't take your eyes off of me." He tried to deny it but she forged on, "You saw me turn down…" And she paused, leaned back, grasping for a name, "Weasel…Little…Litt."

Harvey smiled genuinely, "Louis. Although, Little Weasel works, too."

But Howard ignored him, continuing her diatribe to prove her point, "And you looked like you were ready to tackle Mike when you thought he might have a chance."

Harvey leaned back, "Wait. Mike would have recognized you."

It was Dailey's turn to smile, "He did. I persuaded him to go along with me."

Harvey would see that Mike paid for that little bit of misdirection.

"Look, Mr. Specter, I have no doubt you can protect yourself against a threat you can see. But, you're not always going to see the threat. And, even when you see the threat, you still may not recognize it."

"You want me to believe you were a threat," Harvey was skeptical.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Frustration wracked her speech. Finally, she bargained, "If you tell me, honestly, you didn't have a moment's doubt or hesitation when you got out here in the hall, I'll leave and tell Rodney you can handle it without protection."

Here was his chance. One word…one statement and he could be free of this. He looked down, shoved his hands in his pockets, like a little boy caught in the cookie jar. "Yeah, okay. Just for a second, I had the fleeting thought that I might - emphasize, might - have screwed up." He smiled, "What do you want me to do?"

Dailey hesitated, caught off-guard by the frank admission, "What? Wait. Really?"

Specter laughed, "Yeah. You're the boss. You're in charge. What do we do now?"

"Are you ready to leave, then?"

"Yes, ma'am. Ready to go."

She nodded and turned on her heel, waiting for Harvey to step up beside her. She spoke as they walked, "By the way, thanks for telling my boss you gave me the night off. I had a hell of a time explaining that."

"Sorry. I truly didn't think you were here."

"You really think I'd let you walk into a dangerous place without coverage?" Dailey was incredulous.

He grabbed her arm, stopping her progress, "How many operatives are here?"

"Four, including Rodney and me." She smiled slyly.

Harvey nodded, letting Dailey once again lead until they got outside to the waiting limo. The driver got out immediately, walking around to get the door.

"Wait a minute," Specter hesitated again, "that's not my driver."

"No, this is Jeremy."

"Hi!" The so named Jeremy waved.

"I like Ray," was Harvey's succinct response.

"Yeah, well, until this is over, we told Ray to take a break," was the woman's answer.

"I prefer Ray," the arrogant, pain in the ass Harvey Specter was back.

So it was the superior, pain in the ass Dailey Howard who responded, "Yes, but I'm the boss. And Ray's not licensed to carry a gun. Nor is Ray a retired Navy Seal."

Once again, Harvey started to argue but Dailey's narrowed glaze and forceful body language made him pause.

"Jeremy, let's go home," Harvey smiled, sliding into the limo, effectively ending the conversation.

Jeremy smiled, closed the door and gave Dailey a wink. Score one more for the DH.


	5. Chapter 5

Dailey was already in the office when Harvey walked in. She didn't acknowledge him or even look up at his entrance. In fact, the temperature in the room was downright frosty. "I think I prefer the red," he spoke as he slid into his desk.

"Too bad," was her curt reply.

"Was it a wig?"

Still not looking up she answered, "No, Mr. Specter, a rinse."

He rocked back in his chair, "You've got a red-head's temperament."

"You get a red-head's temperament when you've got an asshole for a client."

She still hadn't looked up but continued to work through files. Harvey'd had enough. He stomped from his desk to the table and leaned against it. "So how much danger do you really believe I was in, huh? How many of the people in this stack were at that party last night?"

She sighed and leaned back in the chair, "At least seven."

"And how many files do you have?"

"Twenty-five, Mr. Specter."

"And how many does your boss have?"

"At least three times that many, sir."

He looked down at her, "I have a name."

She looked up at her inquisitor, "What?"

"I have a name, Dailey."

"You mean, besides asshole?" But she couldn't quite hide the smile that touched her lips.

He smiled genuinely in response, "Yeah besides sir, Mr. Specter and asshole. Although, I haven't heard you call me that one to my face."

And it was Dailey's turn to smile genuinely. And with a slight roll of her eyes, she responded, "Alright."

"Alright what?"

"Alright, Harvey." She finished.

He nodded and then let her get back to work, the room much less chilly than when he entered. He started to drop behind his desk again when he noticed the neat stacks of manila envelopes, all clearly identified with their contents. He picked up one and turned to the other occupant in his office, "Is this your handiwork?"

She looked up this time, "Yes, sir. I've already gone through the mail and I didn't want to just leave the stacks on your desk. So, I put each set into plain envelopes, labeling then with case or cause numbers and involved litigants. That way you'd know it was worked and safe."

"You ever clerk?" He asked incredulously.

Dailey smiled, "No, but as Mike told you, I was a criminalist for the Army CID. Not much different than marking evidence bags."

"You think you could teach Mike how to do this? Or, better yet, just agree to work the mail forever."

Dailey slipped from behind the desk, crossing to Harvey with another small handful of envelopes, "Yeah, thanks but, no thanks. I'll try teaching Mike. I need to take this stack to him, anyway."

Harvey took the envelopes in her hand, flipped through them and separated them quickly. He picked up one of the groups he had divided, commenting, "These all go to Mike. The rest stay with me."

Dailey volunteered, "I'll take them."

"You're not my secretary."

"I know."

"Nor are you my courier."

"I know," she explained, "but I've been here since 5:00 this morning and I'm ready for a break. You'd be doing me a favor."

"Wait. You've already been here over two hours? And, I know what time you left the party last night." Harvey's voice registered his concern.

Dailey ducked her head, "Well, when I'm working an assignment, I don't sleep much. I know I've got to get those case files reviewed so we can narrow the suspect pool." She singsonged, "So?"

"So, deliver your folders and get back to work," Harvey smiled.

* * *

They all had worked diligently through the day. Mike had been in and out several times but Dailey hadn't spoken to him, sensing that his focus was directed to whatever case he and Harvey were working on. Harvey himself had left the office several minutes earlier. She was on her fifteenth file and her brain was nearly mush. She leaned back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes in protest.

When Harvey strolled back into his office, he paused at the sight – the bodyguard dozing in the chair, breathing deeply. He looked at the soda can in his hand and couldn't resist a small bit of satisfaction in the thought of a bit of redemption for the last couple of days. He walked over to the table and let the can drop, hitting hard on the glass. He was pleased when she jumped, hitting her knees against the table edge and cursing.

Harvey chuckled, "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Yeah, you did," she accused.

"Okay," he said, "I did." And he slid the can across to her.

"For me?"

Harvey nodded, "I usually drink coffee. Mike prefers energy drinks. Since I've seen several of these cans in my trash, I figure you're the culprit."

She smiled and popped the top on the can. "Thanks," and she took an appreciative swallow.

He started to walk off but Dailey stopped him, "You know, you're very good."

He turned back around and smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Back to being Asshole, huh?" She said.

He shrugged and then responded, "What brings you to your other conclusion, though?"

She pointed towards the case files she'd already reviewed, "The amount of detail is staggering. The number of decisions you have to make; sometimes based on what seems limited information…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Why, Miss Howard, that sounded vaguely like a compliment. I'm not sure I know how to respond when every other comment out of your mouth has either been an order or an admonition." And, then, Harvey winked at her.

Once again, Dailey shook her head and rolled her eyes. This man was a mess.

"So, guess you know I have a client dinner this evening?"

She nodded, "Yes, Jessica gave me your calendar."

"Will you be accompanying me?"

"No," she said, "I have your detail mostly during business hours. And, since I've already vetted your appointment, I'm handing you off to Jeremy."

"Alright," he smiled, "then, I'm going. I've let Jeremy know I'm leaving the office early so he'll be downstairs to pick me up in twenty minutes. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she responded and watched him leave the office.

* * *

Dailey spent another half hour reading files, trying to get them all finished but she just couldn't do it. She was straightening up the area when Mike entered the office, placing another stack of legal documents on Harvey's desk.

"You're not tailing him tonight?" Mike asked.

She grinned. She really did like this kid. "Yeah, just giving him a head-start. I know where he's going to be so I'll get there early so I can watch him."

"Do you like your job?"

"Yeah," she responded enthusiastically, "I do. I get to meet tons of interesting people; go to really interesting places."

"And last night was interesting?"

"No, last night was nerve-wracking. If I overplay my hand, I could get the client in real trouble. Not unlike you and Harvey in a case."

"So, the two of you are more alike than you're willing to admit," the younger man countered.

She cocked an eyebrow, "How much trouble did you get into for your role in last night's charade?"

"Aww, not much. I'm used to Harvey." Mike paused before quickly forging on, "Do you carry a gun?"

"Mike," she cautioned.

"Seriously, how many weapons do you keep?"

She made a face, thinking it over carefully before she answered, "I carry three."

Mike whistled, "Where? Are you packing right now? What caliber?"

And Dailey laughed and shook her head, "Yes, Mike, I'm armed right now. I keep one in my purse, which most assailants would obviously assume. I keep one strapped at my ankle but, if I'm compromised, it's easily seen. The last one I carry in the small of my back in a custom made holster that doesn't show when I'm wearing a suit, like today."

"You are every guy's hot dream…good looking woman, sexy as hell and armed and dangerous."

"You do know you said that out loud, right?" Dailey's look was humorously stern.

And he at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

Dailey looked at her watch, "I've got to go, Mike." As she walked past him, she stopped, "There is one thing I hate about this job."

"Yeah?"

"When I'm alone like I will be tonight, sometimes, you have to fight off the men who think you're looking for…well, a date."

Mike nodded, "I can see how that would be an occupational hazard." He laughed as she patted his shoulder. "But you could always just shoot them."

She shook her head, "You're a good kid, Mike Ross." And she left to take her assignment.


	6. Chapter 6

Dailey's look had changed once again. Tonight, she was in blue jeans and old tennis shoes, a casual but stylish top. Her hair was now spiked and she wore glasses and carried a book. To the casual observer, she was a graduate student, eating and cramming for a test. From a tall table near the back wall of the bar, she had seen Harvey and his client enter the restaurant. The booth to which they had been directed (at Dailey's request) was in her line of sight. However, the occupants of the booth would have a less than optimal return view.

She had just placed her order when a man's voice asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Dailey started to answer, yes, and then looked up into the puppy dog eyes of one, Mike Ross. Her smile was ear to ear as she said, "No. Join me."

He pulled out the other chair, giving Daily even more cover but not blocking her field of observation.

"What are you doing here, Mike?"

He smiled, "Well, I was in the neighborhood and thought this seemed like a good place to get a drink."

"Yeah, don't take this wrong," she said seriously, "but this place doesn't strike me as being in your neighborhood." She accented her comment with air quotes.

He looked chagrined, "Guilty." He ordered from the server who had joined them, giving him time to form his answer. "I just got to thinking about what you said earlier and figured maybe I could help."

She smiled her response, "I'm glad you did."

They chatted amiably for the next hour and a half. Dailey continued to watch Harvey circumspectly while she and Mike ran the gamut conversationally.

"You asked me this question earlier so now, I get to ask you," she cornered him. "You like your job?"

And the smile he returned was golden, "More than you could ever know. And, what's more, I'm good at it." Mike ran on, "Harvey's the best and that he thinks I've got what it takes to be his associate; follow in his footsteps, that's high praise."

"And you like working for him?"

"He took a real chance on me, Dailey. Something I don't take lightly. And I spend each and every day trying to make sure I don't let him down."

She leaned in, "But, Mike, you can't live like that. You've got to make sure you're doing this because it's what you want to do."

"You've seen us today. Even knowing that Harvey was not happy with my part in your little ruse of last night, we still worked together like a well-oiled machine. He listens to what I have to say, values my opinion and trusts me with a large part of the research. He doesn't have to."

Dailey nodded, "Yeah, I get it." Mike returned the nod as she added, "And you're right. You are good at it, Mr. Ross."

Again, the smile was mega-watt, "Thank you."

She looked around the restaurant, confirming what she already knew – that Harvey and his guest had already left. She motioned for the check from the server.

"Time to go?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, Harvey left about ten minutes ago." She reached into her bag to grab her credit card.

Mike reached for his wallet when Dailey stopped him, "No, Mike, this is on me. I appreciate so much that you came tonight. I enjoyed the company and I accomplished my task of not being seen."

Mike swallowed the last of his beer. The server joined them, "Your check is already paid, Miss."

Dailey was shocked, "What do you mean 'already paid'?"

"I was told to give you this." And the girl handed Dailey a business card. "He said to tell you to read the back."

She looked at the card and then the back and smiled. She passed it over to Mike whose face registered surprise. The card was the business card of one Harvey Specter and the back simply said, "I prefer the red-head."

Dailey said her goodbyes to Mike and then left the bar, ready to walk back to her apartment. As she pulled her jacket tighter around her body, she looked up to see her assignment leaning casually against the car. Jeremy was on the other side, his arms crossed and propped on the roof of the same vehicle.

She took one look at the former Seal and said, "You're supposed to take him home."

He shrugged, "Wouldn't leave until he saw you come out."

She turned on Specter, "You've seen me leave. Go home."

"How far do you have to walk?" The attorney wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter. You're too exposed. Get in the car and let Jeremy take you home," she ordered.

Harvey had several drinks with his meal so he was definitely feeling false confidence, "You know you're a little too bossy for my tastes."

Dailey smiled, "Jeremy, get in the car and turn on some music."

"Whatever you say," Jeremy paused for emphasis, "Boss."

Harvey cut a withering glance at the driver who smiled and got back in the car. Dailey knew he wasn't ready so she took advantage of the surprise and slanted her forearm across the attorney's chest, using her bodyweight and his shock to aid her attack. With him pinned against the car, she leaned in and growled quietly into his ear, "Get your ass in the car, Harvey."

"There's no one else around." He managed to get out.

She was growing more agitated, "Are you listening to me? You're unprotected and vulnerable."

"There hasn't been another letter since you started," he countered.

"What happened to me being in charge?" When he didn't reply immediately, she added "He will escalate. It's only a matter of time."

"That day in the ring...If I had just stalled for time, you would have never beaten me. You can handle the quick assaults. It's the prolonged battle with a stronger opponent that would cause you problems, right?" Harvey had been working on that theory for a couple of days. She didn't answer but her silence confirmed his theory.

"I'm pretty sure I've got you trapped against the car right now," she responded.

But Harvey acted as if she hadn't even spoken. "Damn. And then, you got into my head because of everything you said. You baited me and I played right into your hands."

"Going to make you feel better or worse if I say you're right?"

They locked eyes, blue with aquamarine, and the spark that jumped between them was palpable. Dailey released the man and pushed back as if she'd been singed. Harvey stayed where he was, the beginnings of an arrogant smile starting to curve kissable lips. She gave herself a mental shake and pointed at him, "Don't say anything. Just get in that damned car."

His little bodyguard did have a weakness – who knew? He straightened up, fixed his tie, deliberately took time to pull his suit coat into place. "See you in the morning, Dailey."

And he got in the car, telling Jeremy to take him home.


	7. Chapter 7

The next several days passed similarly to their first full day together; Dailey reviewing files and Harvey and Mike working on a case that was going to trial. Although she was almost finished, the last three files were the thickest and most involved. But, at least, Dailey could see light at the end of the tunnel. Her boss, Rodney, still had over half of his work left to complete. The quicker she finished, the quicker she could help lighten her Boss' load.

Mike and Harvey were going over last minute paperwork and instructions for the case that they would try tomorrow. "You've got the last of the motions to present." It was a statement, not a question.

"This is not my first trial, Harvey," Mike corrected smugly.

"Nor is it mine, Michael. That's why I prefer to check and double check."

Dailey couldn't resist. From her place at the table, she chimed in, "Measure twice, cut once."

She got an 'Are You Kidding Me' look from both attorneys which Dailey shrugged off and then returned to reviewing her files.

"And, by all that's holy, Mike, DO NOT BE LATE," Harvey emphasized, "Judge Canyon will have no sympathy whatsoever."

"I know, Harvey, I know. I will set my alarm for an hour earlier than normal. I promise," Mike gave him a Boy Scout's salute to seal his word.

Harvey rolled his eyes, "You were never a scout, Mike. Just be on time."

Mike nodded and packed the documents in his messenger bag and headed out, giving a quick wave and shout to Dailey as he did. Harvey turned in his chair to look at the bodyguard. She was attempting to ignore him. She was doing a poor job.

"We going to talk about the other night?"

She didn't look up, "We are not."

She heard Harvey slide out of his chair and his measured tread as he crossed to the table and leaned on it. "We need to, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think. You were drunk and I overreacted." She looked up, slammed a file shut and responded with, "Case closed."

Harvey smirked, "Trial begins at 8. See you at the courthouse." And he pushed off the table to head for the door.

She stopped him with a question, "Is it okay if I stay here and finish these files? I've got two left and I'd like to get it done tonight."

"Knock yourself out," Harvey answered, "there's always someone around. Attorneys finishing up cases, associates working on briefs, trying to impress. You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Harvey. Good night."

"Night, Dailey." And he left her alone in the office.

* * *

It was almost five in the morning when Dailey fell into bed. During the night she had changed out of her suit into jeans, t-shirt and flip-flops to get more comfortable. She had finished the last file and made it home to catch a couple hours of sleep before she would meet the guys at the courthouse. She didn't even bother to change clothes and she was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

So, when the phone rang the first time, Dailey didn't hear it. It was on the second attempt that her hazy mind made the connection. Fumbling around, she grabbed it and hit the answer button.

"Yeah," was the sleepy response to the inquiring voice on the other end. "Yeah, I'm Dailey Howard…who's hurt? You don't know but they what…had my…what, my business card?"

She sat up on the bed, still trying to make sense of what she was being asked. Finally, Dailey replied, "Yes, okay. I'll come down to the hospital." And she hung up the phone and rolled out of the bed, glad she had slept in her clothes.

When she arrived in the Emergency Room, the person that was on the examining table shocked her. Dailey quickly crossed to the young man flailing around, generally refusing treatment and making noise.

"Mike," her voice betrayed her concern, "Mike, what the hell happened?"

"Dailey?" The eyes that looked at her were unfocused, "what are you doing here? You've got to call Harvey."

She put her hands on the shoulders of the younger man, trying to restrain his movements, "Mike, you've got to settle down. The nurses need to check you out."

But he continued to fight, "No, Dailey, no. I need my bag. They did something to it. They got into my papers."

Dailey looked around frantically, trying to find the bag. The nurse hurried over, "This is what they brought him in with."

She gave Mike a serious look, "Settle down, Mike. Your bag is right here." She grabbed it from the nurse with a nod of thanks and put it in front of his face. "Now, relax, and I'll check it out."

And, for the first time since Dailey got to the hospital room, Mike was still. She asked for a pair of latex gloves and opened the bag.

"So?"

She looked down at Mike, "So, nothing removed. But, there was something added." And Dailey pulled a piece of paper from the satchel. "Now, I need you to let the nurses check you out."

Mike moaned, "Okay, it hurts anyway." He finally closed his eyes and let the examination begin.

Dailey stepped out of the ER and made a phone call to her boss, "Rodney? We've got a problem. I need you at the hospital ER now."

* * *

Harvey checked his watch one last time. It was five minutes until eight and no Mike Ross. He was dead when Harvey got hold of him. He made one last check of his phone. Called Mike's number for what seemed like the one hundredth time and then cursed and turned off his Blackberry. It would be bad enough when he told the judge he wasn't ready. Last thing he needed was for his phone to ring in court.

He sat down at the table and noticed, for the first time, that Dailey wasn't around either. Harvey didn't dwell too much on that fact since Jeremy was still in the outer room. He just figured she'd been called from work and knew the other guard was on duty.

When the Judge entered the courtroom, Harvey looked around one last time, hoping against hope that Mike would stroll in. When he didn't show up, Harvey sighed and waited for the blow.

"So, Mr. Specter, are you ready to begin?" Judge Sheila Canyon asked from the bench.

Harvey stood slowly, "Actually, Your Honor, I'm not."

"And why not?"

"My associate has been delayed and he has all of the pre-trial motions and paperwork we would like Your Honor to consider."

"And since he's nowhere to be found, that sounds like a problem for you, doesn't it, Mr. Specter?"

Harvey sighed but before he could respond, Jeremy bounded through the door into the courtroom, drawing all eyes to him. He never noticed as he headed straight for the PearsonHardman attorney. Harvey gave an apologetic look to the judge before leaning across the bannister and hearing what the obviously excited bodyguard had to say. Jeremy couldn't be sure but it seemed that the look of concern on the handsome face was real.

"Is this important, Mr. Specter?" The judge intoned from her place of authority.

Harvey turned back around quickly, "Yes, Your Honor. I've just been informed that my associate, Mike Ross, was mugged on his way to the courthouse. He's in the emergency room now."

The Judge looked at the young man who had interrupted the proceeding, "Is this what you just told him?"

"Yes, ma'am. My boss is in the emergency room with Mr. Ross right now. Possible concussion and broken ribs," Jeremy corroborated.

"Very well, Mr. Specter, this court will stand in recess until one tomorrow. Will that work for opposing counsel?"

Mark Terry, the other attorney in question, agreed. Harvey thanked him, "I owe you one, Mark."

"No problem. Go check on your boy."

Harvey nodded; thanked the judge, again; and, left with Jeremy on a run to get to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Dailey's lifestyle was about to catch up with her. She'd had less than six hours sleep in the last two days. She had a client who was relatively high profile and was resistant to her instructions. She had allowed someone close to said client to get seriously injured. And, she was finding herself drawn to said client.

When Mike was wheeled back into the examination room, he was calm and, interestingly, very happy. The nurse noticed her confusion and smiled. "He has no concussion but several broken and bruised ribs. We've given him some painkillers and we're ready to send him home. Is there someone who can take care of him?"

"Yes, I…" Dailey started only to be interrupted by a deeper voice behind her.

"He'll be coming home with me," Harvey responded.

Dailey spun around to see a very perturbed jurist. She started to speak but the look he gave her stopped her in her tracks. No easy feat where Dailey Howard was concerned.

He moved past her to get to Mike but leaned into her as he did to warn her, "We'll discuss this more at my place. Jeremy's outside. I want you to wait in the car."

Dailey's hackles rose, "People in hell want ice water, too."

He gave her a scathing look to which Dailey responded, "Like it or not, I'm still your bodyguard." She hissed back, "I don't go until you do."

"Too bad you weren't Mike's bodyguard. Wait, he wasn't supposed to be targeted, was he?"

She colored guiltily and answered, "Like you said, it would be better to have this conversation at your place."

He gave her a superior look and then went to his young associate, "You look like hell."

Mike smiled, "I knew you cared." Harvey shook his head but Mike wasn't done, "Mom and Dad weren't arguing in front of the kid, were they?"

Harvey gave Mike a narrowed look, "Be quiet, Mike."

"I get loopy on painkillers," Mike giggled.

"Yeah," was Harvey's only response. They got him into a wheelchair and into the limo, Dailey trailing behind. She was not looking forward to the next several hours.

* * *

Once in Harvey's apartment, Dailey finally let herself relax. She watched the older man escort the younger one towards the back to what she guessed was probably a guestroom. Once away from the bodyguard's hearing, Mike and Harvey spoke.

"What happened, Mike?"

Mike could barely keep his eyes open but he responded, "I told Dailey everything. She saw the note."

Harvey's brow furrowed, "Note?"

He nodded, "Yeah." And, then, just realizing what he was supposed to do, "Oh, shit, Harvey, the trial."

He pushed Mike down on the bed, "Later, Mike. We'll discuss it later. Get some rest."

And he stayed long enough to make sure the young associate was comfortable and asleep. When he returned to the living area, he found Dailey seated at his bar, head down on crossed arms. This totally unguarded moment told Harvey all he needed to know. She was vulnerable, tired, and it would be the perfect opportunity to get all his questions answered.

She sensed rather than heard him and straightened up immediately, turning on the stool to face the enemy.

"He's asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah. What happened?"

Dailey let out a frustrated breath, "He was mugged, jumped from behind. His bag taken from him by force and then, while he was still on the ground, his ribs were kicked and stomped. The bruising pattern clearly shows foot prints."

"And what about the note in his bag?"

"He told you, huh?" Her voice was frustrated.

"Yes, he told me."

She nodded, "We knew it would escalate. But, like you surmised, we weren't expecting Mike to be the target."

"What's on the note, Dailey?"

She struggled with whether or not she should tell him, "It said that since your focus was elsewhere, it was time to bring you back to the matter at hand."

"So he thinks I'm not taking him seriously, is that it?" Harvey wanted to know.

"Yeah. And that's what he was supposed to think."

The light dawned. "It was supposed to be you, wasn't it?" Harvey accused, "That's why both Rodney and Jessica wanted you to be visible with me. You were supposed to be bait to draw him out."

She shook her head, "Too smart for your own damn good."

"So when did the hospital call you?" The attorney changed his line of questioning and Dailey wasn't sharp enough to be prepared for it.

"Call me?"

"Yes, Dailey, when did the hospital notify you about Mike?"

She shrugged, "Around six this morning, I guess."

"And you didn't notify me immediately?"

"No, I didn't. You were safe with Jeremy and I handled the situation at the hospital." Dailey was totally confused, not sure why this was important.

"You didn't think it important enough to call me as soon as you knew it was Mike in the ER?" Harvey's tone was accusing.

"I…uh, I didn't know it was Mike when they first called. The hospital only said it was someone with one of my business cards. I didn't realize it was Ross until I saw him on the examination table." She explained.

"So, would you say you knew by, oh, seven this morning that it was Mike?"

She nodded, walking blindly into the trap, "Yeah, that's reasonable."

Harvey exploded, pinning Dailey with an arm on either side of her where she sat, "And you didn't call me! Dailey, you, of all people, know that except for his grandmother, I'm the only other person to watch out for him. Mike is more than my business associate. He's a good friend. Who did you notify?"

She swallowed, "My boss. I needed Rodney to know. It was all about damage control and narrowing the suspect pool. You were safe with Jeremy and I had Mike. I…"

"Damn it, Dailey! I should have been the first phone call you made as soon as you knew." And Harvey pushed back, frustration and concern emanating from him.

Dailey closed her eyes, scrubbed her face, blew out a frustrated breath, and then sighed heavily, "You're absolutely right, Harvey. I am so sorry."

For the first time, he took a long, hard look at Dailey Howard. Her clothes were wrinkled, her t-shirt stained, her hair disheveled. She had dark circles under her eyes, wore no makeup and exhaustion seeped from every pore. "When was the last time you slept?"

She opened her eyes to see Harvey Specter's arrogantly handsome face inches from her. She whispered, "I got about an hour this morning before the hospital called."

"Yeah," was his only answer. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the stool. He led her to his living room and pointed towards the couch.

She hesitated, "Harvey, I can't."

"Dailey, if you're sleep deprived, you do me no good. How can you adequately protect me?"

"Not nice," she said as she sunk into the soft, buttery leather couch.

"I know," he responded as he shoved her shoulder lightly to get her to lie down. He covered her with a nearby throw and didn't have to wait long until he heard her even breathing. It had been one hell of a day and it wasn't even lunch time!


	9. Chapter 9

Dailey came awake with a start. Slowly, reality began to seep in and she realized where she was. Looking around the finely appointed living room, she finally saw the owner. He had changed into dark jeans, a long-sleeved oversized t-shirt and was now sitting barefoot in a chair nearby the couch. She slowly sat up and made eye contact.

"How's Mike?"

"Sleeping peacefully," was the answer, as Harvey closed the folder he had been working on. "Which is more than I can say for you? You flopped on that couch like a fish out of water."

She sighed, "Yeah, well, I slept too long as it was." She looked at her watch to see it was after one in the afternoon.

"Hell, Dailey, you didn't sleep long enough. You were out, maybe, a couple hours. Three at the most," Harvey admonished.

She looked down at herself and sighed, "What I really need is a shower and a change of clothes. I know I look a mess. Hair stuck down to my head, no make-up and my shirt looks like it lost a fight with a cheeseburger."

"There's a bathroom with a shower just down the hall." Harvey jerked his head in the general direction behind where he sat.

"That's all well and good but I don't have anything to wear."

"I can probably find you something." The look she gave him encouraged him to clarify, "I mean I've got t-shirts and shorts or running pants that should work."

Dailey thought long and hard but lost the fight. She looked up with eyes that still had bags but responded, "Yes, please? I think I need it."

Harvey nodded, "I'll put the clothes on the counter while you shower. Head off." And she didn't have to be told twice.

When she returned to the kitchen, she felt like a new person. She sat down at the bar and Harvey slid a sandwich across to her. "Eat," Harvey ordered.

"I'm not hungry."

She looked up at him and started to argue further but Harvey cut her off, "Just eat the damn thing."

She gave him a quelling look and then picked up the offering and began to eat. Satisfied, he continued talking. "Now, tell me everything that happened last night. Up 'til now, I feel like I've gotten it in bits and pieces. I need to hear the whole story."

Dailey swallowed the bite that now tasted vaguely like sawdust in her mouth and washed it down with the soda the attorney had placed near the plate. On a heavy sigh which indicated her extreme displeasure with this exercise, she began.

"When you and Mike left last night, I had only two more of your files to review. However, they were the worst ones. All deeply involved, tons of moving parts, multiple individuals that all had to be vetted and cleared. I finally wrapped up about 3:30 or 4:00 this morning. When I finally got home and fell into bed it was nearly five. My phone rang around an hour later."

"And that was the hospital," Harvey interjected.

Dailey nodded, "But they had no idea who it was. Their patient was belligerent, refusing treatment. And, the only thing they could find on him was my business card." She shifted on the chair, "When I got to the Emergency Room and realized it was Mike, my first thought was to get him settled."

Leaning on the other side of the bar, he asked, "So, where was Ross' wallet?"

"The police found it at the scene. It must have fallen out of his bag when the guy attacked him or maybe when he put the note in."

"And your first phone call?"

She rolled her neck, blowing out another frustrated breath, "Like I told you, my first call was to Rodney. I knew Jeremy had you protected. I was with Mike and could watch him. I needed my boss to come in and do damage control."

"So you managed to clear all of my clients from Pearson Hardman?"

"Yes, sir."

"And how many does Morgan still have to work?"

"He had roughly 25 more files plus another 8 he had identified as possible matches to the profile," she countered.

Harvey nodded, "So tell me about the profile."

"We believe your stalker is probably ex-military or had some kind of military training. That's what gives him the ability to pursue you without your notice and what's allowed him to tamper with your mail in such an expert fashion. We also believe your involvement with him resulted in his suffering a significant loss."

"Well, that could be any number of my cases, Dailey."

"Yeah, but Rodney and I came up with one additional factor. Mike kept saying 'they' attacked him. But, after reviewing the police report, we're both pretty sure there was only one assailant. Since he focused the attack on Mike instead of me, coupled with the note, we believe it was probably a child he lost; most likely, a son."

"I want a look at the files Rodney still has. I think I can help narrow the field," Harvey's tone brokered no argument.

"Yeah," Dailey answered. "That's probably a good idea. Let me make a few calls."


	10. Chapter 10

A couple hours later, there was a knock on the door. Harvey went to answer but Dailey stopped him quickly with a look and a restraining hand to his arm. She removed her weapon from her nearby bag and stepped up to the side of the door, shielding her position from view when opened. Giving her client an approving nod, the attorney slowly eased open the door.

"Hey, Harvey!" It was Jeremy entering first; carrying what looked like two suit bags. Without looking, Jeremy continued walking in and spoke to Howard, "Hello, Dailey."

Her boss came in next; carrying a large box that she guessed was full of files. He gave her a once-over, taking in immediately her dress but didn't say anything. He followed Harvey to the living room where the two began to talk about the remaining cases and the profile the former FBI agent-turned-bodyguard had developed.

Jeremy joined Dailey in the hallway. "So," he began, unzipping the first bag, "as you requested – one chocolate brown pant suit with leopard print shirt, leopard print shoes and leopard print bag. Women's undergarments for said suit and shirt. One backup weapon for the bag and one special holster and weapon for under the suit."

She smiled, "Jeremy, I love you."

He laughed and turned the other bag to the front, unzipping it. "One suit, dress shirt, tie, shoes, socks, belt and skivvies for young Mike Ross."

She leaned over and gave the younger man a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. I'll take them." And she relieved Jeremy of his bags and took them to the bathroom she had used earlier.

When Dailey rejoined the living room, she dropped down on the arm of the chair where Harvey sat, finalizing plans with the other men. Once again, Rodney Morgan noticed the intimacy between the two people. He smiled and nodded in the right places and then spoke, "So, Harvey, you and Jeremy work out the details for tomorrow. I need to speak with Dailey. Is there somewhere we could have some privacy?"

Dailey quirked an eyebrow at her boss but stood when he did as Harvey indicated they should use the kitchen towards the back of the house. Once there, Rodney cornered her.

"Want to explain what you're wearing?"

She looked down and then back up to her boss, "I'm wearing a t-shirt and shorts that Mr. Specter loaned to me. I hadn't had a shower in over 24 hours so he took pity on me." Her tone was less than respectful.

"Well, your whole demeanor with the client is a little less professional than I'm happy with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dailey wanted to know.

"I know Mr. Specter can be extremely difficult. Jessica warned us of that but, I'm afraid you've become just a little too…" he paused as if searching for the right word, "intimate."

"Intimate? You think I'm sleeping with him?"

"Got to admit, Dailey, you two look like you've been playing house."

"There's nothing going on, Rodney," Dailey tried to defend herself.

"Fact of the matter is, Dailey, you're just not yourself." He ran a hand over the back of his neck before making the final pronouncement, "I don't like this, but I've got no choice."

Dailey was in his face, "You're making a mistake, Rodney."

"My decision's final, Howard. You're compromised. As soon as Mr. Spector's trial is over, you're being replaced." And Rodney left her red-faced, standing in the kitchen.

* * *

Harvey knew his female houseguest had been unusually quiet. He had looked up a time or two from working case files to see Dailey sitting on the couch, staring off into space; her thoughts a million miles away. He would have liked to question her, get to the bottom of what was going on but he knew finishing these files, narrowing down the suspects, was the more important task. So, when she broke the silence, he had to admit, it startled him.

"You trust me in your kitchen?"

He looked up, "Yeah. In fact, I'll join you. I've got two more files to look at but I think I've got it narrowed down to three good suspects."

Dailey nodded and then padded her way to the kitchen with Harvey right behind. He sat down on the stool, closest to the bar and watched as the bodyguard made herself at home. She opened drawers and cabinets, pulling out various items as she did. When she got to the pantry, she found it well-stocked and immediately went for potatoes, onions, rice, beef stock and various seasonings including bay leaf. From there, she went to the industrial sized refrigerator that almost covered an entire wall. From it, she extracted celery, tomatoes, and carrots. She poured the broth into the pan, added rice and seasonings, and let it come to a boil. She then began washing the vegetables and chopping them up. He finished the files and started talking to his souz-chef.

"Okay, I've got three possibilities. The first was former military, dishonorably discharged. He attempted to hold up a liquor store and the store clerk got injured. He was married with two children, both boys. She divorced him while he was in jail."

Dailey nodded, listening as she continued to prepare the soup.

"The second," Harvey continued, "is a former police officer. He was found guilty in an excessive force case. Married with a son and daughter but I can't tell you if they divorced or not."

"Good catch on the law enforcement. That's a very logical application of the profile," Howard complimented.

"And the last file," Harvey held it up. "The guy did two tours of duty in Afghanistan. His attorney argued PTSD but it didn't hold up. He put his son in a coma and for the next three months his wife ate dinner through a straw. When the boy came out, he was never the same."

Dailey shook her head, listening to the story. Seriously, she instructed, "I'll call Rodney as soon as we eat and give him the names. He'll start doing the back check to find out where your guys are now."

Harvey put the file down and then joined Dailey where she stood near the stove, stirring the soup to keep it from scorching. It was now time for him to interrogate the staff.

"So, now that's done. What's wrong with you?"

Howard looked over her shoulder, "Nothing."

"Mmm hmm. You do know I'm an attorney, right?"

She turned around to look at him this time, "Of course, I do." Her tone was irritated.

"Then you know I'm trained to spot a lie or, at the very least, a load of bullshit when I hear it."

This time, Dailey glared at him, "Leave it alone, Harvey."

"I don't think so. What was your little tete-a-tete with the boss?"

"Harvey," she cautioned.

"I'm not backing off until you tell me, Dailey."

"Damn it!" Her tone was a cross between anger and hurt as she explained, "My boss wasn't very pleased to see his employee dressed in the client's clothes, regardless of the reason. Rodney believes I'm compromised and can't adequately do my job. So, when this trial is over, I'll be replaced."

Harvey shrugged, "That's not so bad."

"Not so bad!" She exploded. "I'm being benched, Harvey. I have never been taken off an assignment."

"Yeah, well, if you're benched, then I don't feel guilty about doing this," Harvey responded. And, then, he grabbed a hand full of Dailey's shirt and dragged her against him, kissing her intently.

Dailey melted into the kiss, dropping the spoon on the counter and wrapping her arms around him.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think I must have a really serious concussion," Mike's voice came from the hallway.

Dailey jumped back guiltily. Harvey smiled.

"Because I know I didn't really see the two of you kissing. It was a drug-induced hallucination, right? Or maybe you were re-enacting a scene from that movie? You guys know the one."

"I'm no Whitney Houston," Harvey said sarcastically.

"Damn, I kind of like the thought of being Kevin Costner," was Dailey's cheeky response.

Harvey turned to his young protégé, "So, yeah, Mike, it was a hallucination. Because, if you were to believe it was anything else…"

Dailey finished the sentence, no smile on her face or in her voice, "I'm afraid I would have to hurt you."

"You know, what really brought me in here was the smell of food. Right? I'm not hallucinating the smell of food, am I?" The younger attorney just couldn't ask the questions without a straight face.

Harvey shook his head, clearing a spot for Mike at the bar. He filled the bowl, pulled a spoon from a nearby drawer and sat it all in front of the mouthy kid. Dailey grabbed a loaf of French bread she had found and sliced several pieces which she placed on a plate and slid across. Harvey added a bottle of water while Dailey filled bowls for the two of them. He then opened a bottle of wine and poured glasses for Dailey and himself.

"What? I don't get wine?" Mike whined.

"Not on painkillers, no," Dailey corrected.

"But, see, then, there would be no question as to whether or not you two were kissing or if I was hallucinating," Mike grinned.

Dailey laughed humorlessly, "Ha…ha…ha. So, Mike, does this hurt?" And she poked him in the arm.

"No," he shook his head, taking another mouthful of soup.

And she poked him again in the shoulder, "What about that?"

Again, he answered, "No."

This time, Dailey poked him lightly in his bruised ribs, eliciting a hissing sound from the kid, "That hurt?"

"Uh, yeah," Mike spoke to Dailey as if she were a dullard.

"It will hurt worse if you keep on about the kiss," Dailey warned.

He took another bite of food and nodded that he understood. Harvey just grinned. He'd been pinned before by the bodyguard. It was nice to see someone else get the treatment.

Knowing a change of subject was warranted, Mike looked at the boss, "So, how much damage control do I need to do tomorrow?"

"A little would go a long way," Harvey responded in way of explanation.

Mike nodded, "Got it. I just need to go back to my apartment and get a change of clothes."

"Not necessary," Dailey replied, refilling wine glasses. "Clothes are in the hall bathroom."

"Really?" Mike was surprised.

"Yeah, really," Harvey explained, "and we're not due back in court until one tomorrow afternoon so that will give you a little more time to rest."

Mike leaned back from the bar, "That was really good. I'd heard you could cook, Harvey."

"You heard right but it wasn't me. Howard was the chief cook this evening."

"I really enjoyed it, Dailey. Thank you."

She nodded her response and then grabbed Mike's pain medication and sat it down in front of him. "Aww, Dailey, they make me sleepy."

"Too bad," Dailey responded knowingly, "you need to take them tonight and sleep. It may not feel like it now but tomorrow you're going to be stiff and sore and you're going to want something for the pain…"

"And, you're not going to be able to take them and be in court," Harvey finished.

Mike shook his head. It reminded him of the times his grandmother warned him of things and then was usually right. "Fine," he relented. "I'll take them."

And he took a drink of water washing down the pills as he did. He stood slowly from the bar and headed back towards Harvey's guestroom but he paused in his exit, "Thank you both for watching out for me. I do appreciate it."

"Get some rest, Mike," Harvey said in response, "We'll see you in the morning.

He nodded and left the couple alone again.

Dailey finished cleaning up the kitchen, steadfastly refusing to address the elephant lounging in the corner of the room. Harvey was not so cooperative.

"I have a housekeeper who can do that."

"It's done already," was Dailey's short answer.

"Then it's time we get some rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow." Harvey began to walk towards his bodyguard.

"I'm not stopping you," Dailey turned to face her predator.

"Where do you plan on sleeping?"

"The couch worked before."

"You could sleep with me."

"I'm in enough trouble, Harvey."

He shrugged, "What difference does it make then? Especially if he's going to relieve you when the trial's over anyway. If your boss thinks we're sleeping together, you might as well be hung for a lion than a lamb."

Dailey shook her head, "I can't, Harvey. Rodney's right about one thing. If I'm not careful, I will lose my focus and I can't afford to do that. That's when someone will really get hurt." Harvey started to speak but she stopped him, "Please, Harvey, please, respect my wishes on this."

He crossed his arms over his chest, prepared to argue but then thought better of it. "Alright, Dailey, sleep well. But," he paused for effect, "if you change your mind."

Dailey smiled and nodded. Harvey turned and went back to his bedroom. And, it was all she could do not to follow.

* * *

Morning came early. She tried to sleep but, finally, around eight she got up and got showered and dressed. She again made herself at home in the kitchen, making coffee and a light breakfast. She knew immediately when Harvey entered.

And, to be honest, she melted at the sight of him. There was just something about the way he looked in a suit. The charcoal pin-striped pants were perfectly tailored to accentuate the muscular legs she knew he possessed. The grey shirt emphasized the toned arms. The buttoned vest could only hint at the flat stomach underneath.

And, all the while Dailey had admired Harvey, he was returning the favor. The leopard print shirt was sleeveless, showing off arms that had seen their time in the gym. The loose cowl-neck dropped just enough to reveal ample cleavage which a small pearl teardrop pendant highlighted. The chocolate brown slacks were belted around a trim waist. And the pointed toes of leopard print shoes peeked occasionally from the wide leg of the pants. To the casual observer, they would make a handsome couple.

"Sleep well?" Harvey asked, pouring a cup of coffee from the waiting pot.

"Yes, thank you. You?"

He took a sip and then smiled. "I was a little lonely but otherwise," he shrugged, "yeah, I slept well."

Dailey shook her head, ignoring the innuendo. But, before she could speak, there was a light moan from the entry.

"Is that coffee?" Mike staggered in to join them.

Harvey didn't answer but, instead, poured the kid a cup and put it in his hands. Dailey filled a plate with toast and jam and slid it across the bar, telling him to eat.

Ross didn't argue but, instead, spread the sweet stuff over the bread and shoved it in. Once his stomach was full, he turned a disgruntled face to the bodyguard.

"I hate you, you know," he said.

Dailey started, "Really? Why?"

He sighed, "Because you're right. I hurt like hell and I know I can't take the painkillers and perform adequately in the courtroom."

She smiled and shrugged, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Mike groused "just give me more words of wisdom on how to feel better."

"Alright," she leaned on the bar, "go take a shower, hot as you can stand it. Get dressed but leave your shirt off and come back to me. I'll wrap your ribs. Understand, it won't stop the pain but it'll keep you from breathing which will give you some relief."

He didn't reply. He left immediately to do the bodyguard's bidding. Harvey could only chuckle at the young associate's quick obedience to Dailey Howard.


	12. Chapter 12

They arrived at the courthouse by noon. Dailey had passed through security, weapons and all, by showing her licenses and identification. The three entered the courtroom early, well in advance of their 1 pm starting time.

Dailey stood at the bar, separating the gallery from the trial area, talking to the two attorneys. All the while, she surveyed the individuals coming and going. She had to admit, Mike looked handsome in the lighter grey suit and made that comment.

He preened under the compliment, "It's certainly not something I would choose for myself. But, I have to admit, I do look good. Better than I feel," he added.

Harvey answered, "Looking good is half the battle. Of course, it would be better if you performed half as well as you looked."

"Ha…ha," was the only response Mike could think of.

Dailey left the two attorneys discussing last minute strategy and took a seat on the second row, giving her a view of almost the entire courtroom. The bailiff entered the area and, just like that, ordered the room to rise. The trial was underway.

Dailey heard the door open and close one last time but couldn't turn around to see who entered before the judge took her place on the dais. Judge Canyon gaveled the court to order and, that quickly, all focus was on the proceedings.

"And, Mr. Ross," the judge spoke, "how are you?"

Mike stood, "I'm fine, Your Honor. A little worse for wear but I'll live."

"Good to hear," she said.

"Your Honor," Mike said again, "I wanted to take the opportunity to thank you again for your understanding and leniency. I know it was something you didn't have to do and I certainly appreciate it."

The judge nodded as the younger man continued, "I'd also like to thank opposing counsel for his cooperation. Mr. Specter and I both know he didn't have to agree, either."

Opposing counsel, Mark Terry, nodded his acknowledgment.

Judge Canyon responded dryly, "Is there anyone else you need to thank, Mr. Ross?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then, shall we begin?"

Mike looked sheepish and responded, "Yes, ma'am," as he slid back into his seat. And the pre-trial motions and proceedings began.

Dailey was caught up in the interworking of the trial but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. She knew it had to be because of that last, unknown person who had slipped into the courtroom. Whomever it was had situated themselves in such a way that Dailey couldn't get a good view. The unknown subject was behind her and it would mean she would have to be obvious to turn around to get a proper look.

She focused back on the trial and, Harvey, specifically, admiring his mastery. His voice and actions were commanding and Mike assisted him like a skilled nurse in the operating room, anticipating every move, having every form and file ready to pass as Harvey spoke. And, this was why she was compromised. Instead of concentrating on the possible threat, she was instead ogling her client like a sixteen year old girl with a crush on the high school quarterback.

Dailey closed her eyes, shutting out everything around her and focusing on what she knew. She returned to her training, letting her senses guide her. That last person who entered the chambers had done it deliberately, timing it in such a way that no one could look. The others would already be focused on the trial about to begin.

And where would Harvey's stalker want his last act of revenge to take place? The former Secret Service Agent thought about the profile and what wasn't in writing. The person after the former Assistant District Attorney would equate his losses with the courtroom. It would have been the place the assailant would have suffered his greatest defeat – having his freedom and his family stripped from him. But, for Harvey Specter, it would be the place where he has his greatest success – his reputation, his financial strength all coming from this arena.

To the casual observer, Dailey was simply shifting in her seat. To the more careful observer, they would have seen her cross her leg, slide up the pant leg slightly and remove the small weapon from her ankle holster. She then slid the gun into her suit coat hiding it from view.

And like that, the trial was recessed for the day. Dailey stood and quickly walked past the bannister and to the end of the table where Harvey and Mike were packing up their files and papers. Howard never turned around to acknowledge the individual who she knew was still lurking in the corner of the room. Her priority was to remove her client.

"Can you exit through the judge's chambers?" She asked quietly.

Mike looked stunned but Harvey never flinched. And, for the first time since Dailey became his bodyguard, he didn't argue. He simply responded just as quietly, "If you think it's necessary."

"Do it now," Dailey commanded.

But before Harvey could leave the table and make his escape, Dailey heard the sound of a round being chambered. She wheeled, weapon pointed in the general direction she knew her assailant had been standing. The man she could now finally make out was dressed as a Marine MP. It would have made his armed entry into the Federal Building easy, requiring nothing more than showing his military I.D. But, this realization came too late. The man discharged his weapon and she felt the pinch and burn as the bullet entered the fleshy part of her right thigh. She squeezed off her own round only to hear the adversary fire a second shot. The numbness in her shooting arm was immediate and she dropped to the ground, her weapon hitting the floor and skittering away.

As the gunman began firing, those who hadn't made it out of the courtroom yet took whatever cover they could find. With the room quiet, the shooter began issuing orders, instructing the opposing counsel, Mark Terry, and his client to move chairs in front of the door and sit down in them. This would effectively secure any entrance from outside and keep the only other men in the room at bay.

The Marine walked to the table where Mike and Harvey still stood. Dailey was on the floor in front of the same table in a bleeding heap. With the tip of his foot, he slid back her pants leg to reveal the empty ankle holster. The stalker then put his foot on the wound in the bodyguard's leg and put pressure causing Dailey to cry out in pain. He put his gun to her head and grated out, "Where's your backup?"

He let off the pressure for her to answer and got instead, "Go to hell."

He stepped on her again, grinding down harder this time and Dailey kicked back into the table from the pain.

"Stop! Stop! It's in her bag! Just stop hurting her," Mike Ross called out.

"Mike," Dailey said, disappointment coloring her comment.

"Prove it," the gunman said, now pointing the weapon at Mike Ross. He reached across to the end of the table grabbing Dailey's bag and poured it open. The holstered weapon hit the table with a thud.

Smiling, the man said, "Very nice, Mr. Ross. Bring it over here and put it on the ground next to Miss Howard." He waved the gun to accentuate his orders.

Mike followed the instructions verbatim, squatting down next to Dailey and sliding over the backup piece.

"Now go back over by Mr. Specter."

"No, I'm staying here with Dailey," Mike argued.

Under her breath, she cautioned him but the stalker said, "Whatever you think. I know you're in no condition to put up much of a fight. Are you, Mr. Ross?"

Mike glared but didn't answer. He sat behind Dailey putting a hand against her back to support her. The two injured players shared a glance. And, Howard thought to herself, she was glad she had trusted the younger man enough to tell him about her third gun.

Up to this point, Harvey Specter had been eerily quiet and far removed from the action. Suddenly, he was now the center of attention. His adversary pointed the gun at him. "It's been a long time, Mr. Specter."

"Apparently not long enough," Harvey intoned dryly.

"So you remember me?"

Harvey's laugh was humorless, "Why would you stand out over any of the hundreds of other scum I locked away?"

"Because," the man's voice rose, "you ruined my life! You took away everything from me!"

"I didn't make you commit your crime," Harvey corrected.

And the man screamed and approached Specter, thrusting the weapon out in front of him, "I didn't do what they said! I wasn't responsible! It was the stress! Like my attorney tried to tell you. It was the PTSD!"

And now Dailey and Harvey knew for certain with whom they were dealing. Up to this point, it still could have been any of their three suspects. Here was hoping that the client and the bodyguard were on the same page.

"If that had truly been the case, Benjamin, the jury would have believed it, too." Harvey paused for emphasis, "They didn't."

"You didn't give them a chance to believe it. You made me out a monster and you made sure it was insignificant to the case."

"I told them the truth. That you were a bully before you went into the service. You were a bully while in the service. And, you were a bully when you came out of the service. That's why you put your son into a coma and your wife in traction for three months!"

Mike had been trying to get to Dailey's other weapon but the problem was simple. When she had slid down, her long suit coat had rolled underneath her. Without making another big gesture that would give away their plan, Dailey knew Mike needed a diversion. And, the only thing she could think of was going to be painful – to her. Oh, well, after all, she was the bodyguard and she had let this situation happen.

Howard gave Mike a look so he would know she was about to give him the opening he needed. "What, exactly, do you want from Harvey?"

Benjamin looked down at Dailey, "I want them back. I want to know where they are. And, I want him to suffer. I want him to feel like I felt. I want him to lose everything that means anything to him."

"You didn't deserve them, Benjamin. You nearly killed them both," Dailey antagonized.

He stepped forward putting pressure on Dailey's open wound in her leg. And, this time, she felt him increase the pressure significantly. She leaned far forward, doubling over, grabbing the gunman's foot to try and get him to ease up. Mike ran his arm under the side of her jacket and loosened it up enough to get to her weapon.

"Besides," Harvey jumped in, pulling the stalker's attention off of Dailey, "I have no idea where they are."

The Marine shouted, "You're lying! You're lying to protect her! To protect yourself!" And this time, he stomped down hard on Dailey's leg.

The scream that was wrenched from Howard was real and heart-stopping. The pain was so severe Dailey nearly passed out. She threw herself against Mike in a mindless effort to get away from the torment. This was the last little bit of help Mike needed. He felt the gun slip from the holster and into his hand. Now, all he had to do was get it in Dailey's hands.

"Fine," Harvey stepped forward, once again trying to get Dailey out of harm's way, "I'll tell you. Just leave her alone." And he fought against every instinct that told him to look down and check on her. Harvey knew that if he showed Benjamin there was any real concern, the lunatic wouldn't hesitate to use Dailey against him. This man wanted Harvey to lose important people to his life, like he had. The young man and female bodyguard at the foot of the table would be a good start.

"Let me explain something to you, Harvey," Benjamin said. "Every time I step on her leg, I cut off the blood flow. When I let up, her heart pumps even faster to get the circulation restored to the deficient areas. Only problem is, the blood's not flowing to her whole leg. Longer she goes without medical attention, the greater the risk that she'll loose that leg," he paused again. "Eventually, she'll just pass out. So you should make sure the next words out of your mouth are the absolute truth."

"They moved away, Benjamin. Your son needed extra help and they could get it in Arizona." Harvey spoke the words as if the gospel truth.

"Where in Arizona?"

"I'm not certain," Harvey hesitated.

Dailey knew she needed one more broad move to get the weapon transferred to her. And, once again, she knew how to do it. She elbowed Mike.

"You might as well tell him, Harvey," she interrupted again.

"Shut up, Dailey," Harvey growled.

"Tell me what?" Benjamin jerked the gun from Harvey to Mike and Dailey, "Tell me what!"

"Tell him what happened," Dailey hissed.

"You guys think I'm not serious?" And, once again, the stalker applied intense pressure to Dailey's profusely bleeding leg.

She jerked backward, putting her left arm behind her, and felt Mike drop the gun into her hand. Benjamin let up and Dailey, once again, leaned into Mike, now sweating and breathing heavily.

"You've got to tell him," Dailey panted.

And the gun was now leveled back at Harvey Specter. Harvey looked down at first, Mike, and, then Dailey. He saw her quick nod and he knew this was their last play. One way or another, Dailey Howard, his bodyguard, was going to make a move to get out of this situation – regardless the outcome to her. He didn't like it but he knew it was her job. It was up to him, the great Harvey Specter, to get her an opening.

Specter gritted his teeth, grinding them silently and then said, "They're dead, Benjamin. Your wife and son died in a car wreck; killed by a drunk driver."

And the yell of anguish from the gunman ripped the courtroom. Benjamin turned around, his back to Harvey, soaking in the news. And then, he wheeled around, his gun aimed straight at Harvey's chest. He shouted a curse at the attorney but before the gunman could fire, Dailey's gun was up and two quick shots rang out. Ross and Specter watched as Benjamin took a bullet to the knee and one into his gun hand, rendering him helpless.

Mark Terry and his client had been talking quietly during the exchange with Harvey. Knowing that if they got any type of opening, they would need a plan of action. When they saw the bodyguard aim the gun, they knew it was coming. As soon as the shots echoed, the men had gone to either side of their respective chairs, dragging the seats down with them, allowing the doors to come open.

The room was suddenly filled with armed, uniformed men, fanning out to handle the situation. Dailey was still holding her weapon and immediately found herself the target of several special tactical agents. Harvey stepped between the guns and Dailey and said quickly, "She's with me. She's my bodyguard."

And the police nodded and went to secure the actual gunman. Other officers checked on those still left in the courtroom during the ordeal. Paramedics were waved in as well and went to work on the injured stalker. Another of the EMTs waited to work on Howard.

Harvey knelt by Dailey, noting how pale she was. Mike gave Harvey a concerned look. He, too, knew she was now in serious trouble. Her breathing had become more ragged, her shirt and jacket were soaked with blood and sweat. And, yet, both men heard her chuckle.

"What's funny?" Mike asked.

"And you said you're no Whitney Houston," she gave Harvey a lop-sided smile.

Harvey shook his head and took her hand, "Shut up, Dailey."

She nodded, "If you think you're safe, I'd like to pass out now."

Harvey smiled, "I think I'm safe. Besides, Jeremy's right over there. So, yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks," and she did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed or made this story a favorite. It's such an honor that you took the time to express your appreciation. Enjoy the ending!**

* * *

It had been over a month since the incident in the courtroom and Dailey Howard now found herself back in the offices of the law firm of Pearson Hardman. Dressed today in a black, tailored suit with a ruby red shirt and shoes, she was once again shown into the office of the managing partner, Jessica Pearson. And, on a lark, Dailey had cut her hair and dyed it dark red.

"Hello again, Dailey," Jessica looked up as the bodyguard entered the room, a limp only slightly noticeable.

"Ms. Pearson," Dailey answered formally, slipping into a chair that Jessica had indicated upon her entrance.

"Jessica, please? And how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you."

"You look stunning. I must say, I like the hair."

Dailey smiled her thanks as Jessica continued, "Well, I'll get right to the point. I wanted the opportunity to thank you personally for the job you did protecting Harvey," She stood from her desk and walked around to the front of it, leaning against it as she continued to speak. "I know how…difficult he can be."

"That's putting it delicately," Dailey laughed.

"I wanted to tell you the same thing I told him. He's important to this firm and he's important to me personally. I've invested a great deal of time and energy in getting him to this point professionally. So, having him protected was a primary concern." And with that comment, Jessica turned to reach behind her and took an envelope off her desk. She then gave it to Dailey.

She looked at it askance and then back up to the attorney, "What's this?"

"A small bonus in appreciation of a job well done."

Dailey smiled, "I was paid by the company. And, despite his better judgment, Rodney included a nice bonus. I don't think this is necessary." And she offered the envelope back.

Jessica stood up and smiled, "It's not from the firm."

And Dailey, looking confused, took the time to open the envelope and see the remitter's name on the check. The confusion turned to a frown as she resealed it. Looking up, she said seriously, "And where is Mr. Specter?"

"In court," was Jessica's response.

Standing slowly from the chair, Dailey responded, "I should think if he wanted me to have this, he should be here to deliver it personally."

Jessica smiled wryly, "Well, unfortunately, the court date could not be postponed. And, it was my understanding that you were leaving today for a new assignment. Was I misinformed?"

Dailey pursed her lips and then shook her head, "No, ma'am. You were not." And Dailey thought for a few more minutes before making eye contact again with the intimidating female attorney. Taking the envelope, she ripped it in half and handed it back. "If you would, please, tell Mr. Specter, thank you. But I was just doing my job."

Jessica nodded, "As you wish."

"If there's nothing else?"

"Only this. You now have a very powerful friend in this firm. Should you find yourself in need of legal counsel at any time for any reason, I hope you'll give me a call," and she handed Daily her business card.

The bodyguard smiled, "Thank you." And she nodded her farewell and turned to exit. However, Dailey held up and turned back to Jessica. "Is Mike Ross with Harv…I mean, Mr. Specter?"

"No, actually, Mike is at his desk." She pointed down the hall.

"Thank you again," and Dailey took her leave.

Walking down the hall Jessica indicated, Dailey entered the bullpen where several young attorneys were working and talking. Mike glanced up and then jumped from his cubicle to greet the bodyguard.

"Dailey!" And he quickly wrapped her up in a hug. He led her down the hall to a smaller conference room so she could sit down.

"You look great," Mike said.

"Thank you. And, I wanted to thank you for coming to see me while I was in the hospital."

"Yeah, about that. I should apologize for my grammy," Mike turned bright red.

She shook her head, "Mike, are you kidding? It was such an honor to meet her. You're very lucky to have her."

"Well, nothing would do her that she had to meet you," he continued to explain.

Dailey nodded, "It was also thoughtful of her to come visit me during rehab. Not having any of my own family close by makes it hard. So, after those really difficult days, it was nice to have a friendly face to complain to."

Mike smiled, "Knowing Grammy, she didn't let you complain too much. She probably kicked your butt."

Howard shrugged, "Yeah, well, that was nice, too." Changing the subject, "So, listen, I have something to tell you." Mike leaned in as Dailey continued, "You do know Jessica Pearson did a background check on you, right?" He nodded in response, "Well, it was our firm that did it and I handled the actual search."

And Mike leaned back, the wind out of his sails, "Really. So, you know everything?"

"Yes, Mike, everything."

"What are you going to do about it?"

She pulled a slip of paper from her pocket and slid it across the table to the young attorney, "Nothing. But, if anyone else tries to do anything with the information, this is my private number. I expect you to call me."

Mike took the number and stared at it and then looked back up at Dailey, "I don't know what to say."

Dailey grinned and patted his hand, "Mike, you're a great kid. You're also quite good at what you do. And, it's obvious Harvey likes you and depends upon you. That's all I need to know."

And with that she stood up, Ross joining her. He shook her hand, "Thank you, Dailey."

And she pulled him into a bear hug, "Thank you, Mike. I'm not sure what would have happened in the courtroom that day. What I would have done if you hadn't helped me with the gun."

He leaned back, looking very serious and responded, "I know what you would have done."

Dailey smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I would have," was her answer. And it wasn't necessary for either one of them to finish the thought.

She waved good bye and made the walk to the elevator to leave the world of Pearson Hardman.

Exiting the elevator, Dailey dropped her guard. Her leg still ached and the stress of keeping the injury hidden made it hurt worse. She walked out of the building, the limp more pronounced.

Before she could get to her waiting car, she noticed her driver, Jeremy, outside the vehicle, leaning on the roof, his arms crossed, grinning like the village idiot.

"Why aren't you behind the wheel, ready to leave?" She called to him, from about half-way across the sidewalk.

And he nodded towards his right to another car. Leaning on it, arms crossed against his chest was none other than Harvey Specter.

Dailey stopped in her tracks, "I was told you were in court."

He didn't move but responded, "I was. And when I got back here, I started to head up but saw Jeremy and knew you were still around."

If she took another step, he'd know she was still hurting. Standing still made it look as if she were waiting for Harvey to make the move.

Again from his vehicle, Harvey called, "I already know you're not completely healed. Want to sit down?"

She glared at him and started towards her vehicle, "No. I'm leaving for a new assignment and can't be late."

And Harvey moved from his car to intercept her, cutting her off with a good 2 feet left to go. He looked over his shoulder at Jeremy, "Why don't you get back in the car and listen to some music, Jeremy?"

Jeremy smiled broadly, "Good luck, Harvey, you're going to need it."

Dailey glared at her driver as he quickly got into the limo.

"Are you cleared to return to work?" Harvey wanted to know.

"That's really none of your concern, Mr. Specter."

"So, we're back to that?"

"It's either that or asshole," she said bluntly.

"You avoided the question." Harvey said.

"You should know about avoidance," she replied cuttingly.

He raised his eyebrows in response and changed the subject, "Did you get my little check?"

"Yes, sir, I got it."

"What? No thank you?"

"Can't thank you for something I didn't keep," Dailey answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I tore it up and gave it back to Jessica."

"Not enough?"

"Not presented by the right party."

"She's the managing partner of the firm, Dailey."

And Howard all but yelled, "And if you wanted me to have it, you should have given it to me." And she poked him in the chest to punctuate her comment.

"I was in court," he tried to clarify.

Her tone left no doubt to her feelings as she asked, "For the last four weeks?" And Harvey had the decency to look chagrined. "That's what I thought." She looked at her watch, "I've got to go." And she tried to shoulder past the attorney.

"You know it's not an easy thing to deal with, someone taking a bullet for you," Harvey said quietly, freezing Dailey in her tracks. She wouldn't answer so the attorney continued, "And if Mike hadn't helped you retrieve your weapon, what would you have done?"

She turned to look at him and answered steadily, "My job, Harvey, however possible. My job was to protect you. That's what I would have done."

"No matter the cost?"

Dailey smiled, "No matter the cost. It comes with the job title."

And she reached out and grabbed his tie, playing with it to avoid staring into that handsome face.

Harvey grabbed her open coat and pulled her forward into a deeply passionate kiss. When Harvey broke the embrace, he said, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

She used the tie as a rope to pull his head down into another kiss. Harvey let her, working her body around so her back was to his vehicle. When she came up for air, she said, "Fine, don't like it. Just get over it."

The attorney chuckled, "So Is this appropriate behavior for a bodyguard and her client?"

"I'm no longer your bodyguard," she answered.

"Good," and he kissed her again, forcing her to take another backwards step towards his car.

When they broke apart this time, Harvey reached into his inner suit coat pocket and removed an envelope. "So, I thought you might object to Jessica being my courier."

She accepted the check with a thank you and then another glance at her watch, "No kidding, Harvey, I've got to go."

"Where are you headed?"

"Harvey," she warned.

"Where," he asked again, with a quick kiss to her neck.

She closed her eyes and sighed her answer, "LA."

He moved to the other side of her neck, kissed her again and asked, "For how long?"

"A couple of weeks," was the reply, as she wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her nose, "Don't move."

And she did as instructed and watched him walk over and knock on the window of her car. Jeremy immediately popped out, "Something wrong?"

Harvey grinned, shook his head no and walked back over to Dailey. He kissed her again while the former Navy Seal looked on. Howard was oblivious. "So, what's the latest you can leave and still make your assignment?" Harvey asked when he stopped kissing her.

"I have to be on the job at ten in the morning," she said on a sigh.

He nodded and looked at Jeremy, "So, Jeremy, if I can pin Dailey to my car in less than five minutes, you can pick her up at my apartment at eight. If I can't, she'll go with you right now."

Dailey's brow furrowed as her foggy brain interpreted Harvey's statement. "Wait, Harvey, I can't do that."

But before she could move, Harvey had wrapped her up in another kiss and backed her into the car.

She heard Jeremy laughing when Harvey broke the embrace and turned to look at the driver, "Time?"

Dailey looked over her shoulder and glared at Jeremy but the effect was lost as he answered, "Ten seconds!" As Jeremy walked back to the car he said, "See you at 8:00, Harvey. Bags are packed and I'll let the pilot know." And he got in the car and left.

Behind her, she felt the car door open as Harvey kissed her again, making her move towards the opening. As he backed her into the vehicle, he stopped kissing her long enough to use Dailey's own words against her, "I believe that makes you all mine, Miss Howard."

She gave him a narrowed glance as he added, "Told you that you had a red head's temperament."

As she fell into the seat, she smiled and laughed, "Harvey?"

"Yes, Miss Howard?"

"I'm pretty sure I pinned you twice," she said with a twinkle.

And as he closed the door, he evened the score.


End file.
